gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons in GTA V
[[Weapons|'Weapons']] are at the forefront of every Grand Theft Auto game. The following list of weapons may not appear in the final game as they have not been officially confirmed. Melee Fist The Fist has appeared in all Grand Theft Auto games, they mainly represent the unarmed state of the player. Fists are the first resort to fighting in early missions but will become useless as more deadly weapons will be introduced. Bat In an artwork for Grand Theft Auto V, Franklin is seen with a dog, holding a Baseball Bat. This one is wooden like in GTA III, GTA: Vice City, GTA Advance, and GTA Chinatown Wars. Golf Club Golf Clubs made their appearance in the 1st trailer, possibly returning once more as a weapon. Nightstick A Nightstick also appeared in the 1st Trailer when three LSPD officers were chasing a criminal. The weapon can be seen in the black police officers holster and but it is unknown if it will be made available to the player as a melee weapon. Handguns Glock A handgun is also seen in the GTA V trailer where a member of the LSPD is seen holding one. It resembles a Glock. In most Grand Theft Auto games a weak handgun such as the Glock is usually the first gun the player will obtain. The standard issue sidearm of the LAPD (on which the LSPD is based) is currently the Glock 22, but it is unconfirmed if this is the model in-game. Sub machine guns A sub-machine gun resembling a Micro SMG featured in a screenshot showing Trevor doing a drive-by on a Wet-Ski. MP5 On a picture in the GameInformer magazine you can see a man holding an MP5 submachine gun with some picatinny rails on it. Shotguns Mossberg 590 In a screenshot you can see Franklin holding a Mossberg 590 shotgun Assault Rifles AK-47 The iconic AK-47 appears in the GTA V trailer, consisting a different layout. The AK in the trailer appears to be based on the Norinco Type 56-2, also the AK-47 seems to be more textured and more realistic. It has several accessories and modifications including a side-folding butt stocks, olive drab polymer furniture, side mounted lasers and sound suppressors, which leads to the possibility of weapon customization and modification in GTA V. M4A1 The M4A1 appears in an artwork. It has a shorter barrel which looks like the one of the CAR-15. On the artwork it leaks the muzzle flash which is normally attached to the barrel. The top picatinny rail has an M68 CCO Aimpoint on it which is another hint to a possible weapon customization in GTA V. Tavor TAR-21 A Tavor TAR-21-alike Assault Rifle appears in a screenshot named "Shooting Out Da Chopper". The gun has a rather undetailed skin, as the back iron sight of the gun is simply a solid object, and the front iron sight is missing. Unlike the previous screenshot, the gun does not have any attactment attached to it. However, the black part in front of the back iron sight could be an undetailed Picatinny Rail. Rifle Scoped Rifle In a artwork on a leaked poster for Grand Theft Auto V, Trevor seen holding a scoped rifle, most likely a sniper of some sort, while riding a Quad. It looks like some sort of Arctic Warfare Sniper Rifle. Thrown Litter Litter is shown a few times in the trailer and in screenshots which leads to the possibility that the player can pick up litter and throw it like in GTA IV. Molotov The Molotov is seen in the second trailer. Miscellanous Parachute The Parachute will apear in the game as seen in a Screenshot. It has the similar appearence from The Ballad Of Gay Tony but with a different backpack and more strings attached. Weapon customization and attachments Suppressor A Suppressor is seen in the trailer which leads to the fact that you can put suppressor's on weapons and possibly customise weapons to some extent. The purpose of a suppressor is to hush the sound of gunshots and dampen the flash from the barrel. Laser Sight A Laser Sight is seen twice in screenshots for Grand Theft Auto V. In the two screenshots the laser sight is used by the Los Santos Police Department in a Police Maverick. The color of the laser emitted is red. Scope In an artwork, Trevor is seen on an ATV holding a rifle with a scope. Mounted Weapons These Weapons are attached to Vehicles and cannot be used on foot. Fighter Jet The unnamed fighter jet as seen in the first and second trailers and in one of the screenshots has missiles attached to it, which means it is very likely the Player can fire these missiles. Category:Weapons